The Energy Bender
by Karleigh-Q
Summary: The energy bender had escaped from prison. She was the fire nations greatest threat. She was 14 years old. And she wanted to be normal. Crappy summary, good story! Takes place one year after the war Sorry I changed the Rating on you! Safety Reasons!
1. IntroChapter 1

~Intro~

"Did you hear about the girl who escaped Boiling Rock, the fire nation prison?"

"What?"

"Yes, she's being called the Fire Nations Greatest threat."

"Why, She's just one girl."

"She's an energy bender, imprisoned by Firelord Ozai."

"An energy bender! They disappeared far before the air benders."

"Well, She's a young girl from the Earth Kingdom. She was considered a threat during the war."

"I don't know what to think of that…"

"Either do I."

~Chapter one~

I've heard the rumors. The Earth Kingdom girl, imprisoned as a threat to the fire nation. I wish I could correct them. You mean the five year old girl, taken from her home on her mothers birthday, imprisoned for eleven years because she wouldn't join the monster of a Firelord in trying to wipe out her nation. But I can't. My scars and prison uniform would give me away. So I listen to the rumors, and I laugh.

The rumors are another reason I have to find the Avatar. I need him to get rid of my bending. I hate being Mika, the prisoner with the yellow hair, Or Mika, the prisoner with the strange and dangerous powers. I want them gone.

As I walked into the Palace city, I wrapped my cloak tighter around me. I also looked down to check that my scar was covered completely. I walked straight through the market place and up to the Palace gates. I knew that the Avatar was a young boy, dressed as an air nomad monk. I had a great view of one of the courtyards from where I stood. So I waited.

Three hours later, I saw the Avatar walk into the courtyard with a strange animal on his shoulder. This was my one chance,

"Avatar Aang!" He turned his head to look around the courtyard, before his eyes landed on me, standing by the fence. "I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

He started to walk over, before a pretty girl in Water tribe clothes came running into the courtyard,

"Aang, Sokka's back from Kyoshi. He just came into the main gates and…" She paused when she saw me standing outside the palace gates, "Hello." She was looking at me strangly and I noticed I had let my cloak fall loose. I pulled it tighter around me, but it was too late. She'd seen the prison uniform. I might as well head back to Boiling Rock and turn myself in. I looked down. I felt a breeze on my leg, and looked down to see that my leggings had begun to ride up. I hate that scar. I saw the Water Tribe girl looking at my exposed leg.

"Fine. Take me back." I sighed, slumping my shoulders. I should've seen it coming. This plan wasn't thought out or seamless, like my escape from Boiling Rock. I pushed my luck. Not a smart move when you're on the run from the Fire Nation army. I slid to the ground because I couldn't find the energy to stand. I pushed my hood back and let my yellow hair fall to my shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up and saw the Avatar standing over me on the other side of the fence.

"I'm fine. I'm just getting ready to go back to prison." I saw the water tribe girls eyes bug out.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Mika."

"Mika!" I looked up to see who was yelling my name.

"Suki!" I tried to get up but my leg hurt too much. I stood half-way up, and slumped back to the ground. Suki ran to the fence and used her Kyoshi skills to hop the fence, "Hey, What have you been doing?"

"Recovering a war-torn world, you?"

"Escaping from prison." I responded with a small smirk, "How's my teddy bear?"

"Still as angry as ever." She smiled and turned to the Water Tribe girl, "Katara, is Chit Sang in the city?"

"I think he works at the Palace." She told Suki through the bars of the fence, "How do you guys know each other?"

"We shared a cell in boiling rock." Suki responded. She moved so that my head was cradled in her lap.

"Yeah, before I was moved to maximum security." I shivered at the thought.

"Why were you moved to maximum security?" The Avatar asked, looking me up and down. With my tiny stature, skinny form, and dirty, matted appearance, he was clearly looking for the threat.

"That's why I'm here. I want you to take my bending away." Everyone but Suki gaped at me. Suki just continued to run her hands through my hair.

"What, Why?" The Avatar asked me.

"Avatar Aang, I was imprisoned during the war as a threat against the Fire Nation. I was urged to use my powers in a battle to destroy the Earth Kingdom. When I refused I was sentenced to prison, then Boiling Rock, then maximum security."  
"What are your powers?" Katara asked curiously. Suki looked at me and I looked away,

"She's an Energy Bender."

***AN In case you didn't know, Chit Sang is the Fire Nation Prisoner who helped Suki and Hakoda escape.**


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter Three~

I think I blacked out after Suki's announcement because next thing I know I'm waking up in a room decked out in fire nation insignia. I sat up and looked around only to notice that I didn't have my prison uniform on anymore. Instead I was wearing some type of night dress. I couldn't tell what nation it was though because the room was too dim. I couldn't feel any energy in the room so I knew that there weren't any other living things in the room. I heard faint footsteps outside and I decided to play dead for a few minutes to see if I could find out what was going on.

"Aang, do you think she'll wake up?" From the energy in the room I could tell there were at least three people in the room. One had a very large energy. Another had many energies in one area. And the third was just a normal energy, maybe stronger than average. That person was definitely a bender.

"Of course she'll wake up!" A gruff voice responded to the light feminine one. The gruff voice sounded familer.

"How do you know?" A young male voice asked.

"She's a fighter. You can't be a seven-year-old in Boiling Rock and not be one." The gruff voice responded.

"Puberty sucked in Boiling Rock." I said, deciding to let everyone know I was awake. Plus I wanted to see who the familer voice was. I sat up and saw the Avatar, the water tribe girl, and the last person made tears come to my eyes.

"TEDDY BEAR!" I exclaimed and tried to get out of bed, but couldn't manage it. Chit Sang came to me and wrapped me in a giant bear hug,

"Hey Sand Head." I breathed deeply to make sure it was truly him.

"I missed you soo much."

"I missed you too Mika."

I could tell that the Avatar and the Water Tribe girl were confused so I turned and looked at them, adjusting myself so I was sitting comfortably tucked in Chit Sang's arms.

"My name is Mika Te. I was kidnapped from my village outside Ba Sing Se when I was five years old. I was delivered to the fire nation and sent to prison for refusing to help them conquer Ba Sing Se. When I was seven years old I was sent to Boiling Rock for being insubordinate. I met Chit Sang when I was ten and he kept me safe from all the other prisoners who saw me as a target when we were out in the yard. When Suki came to Boiling Rock, we shared a cell and she took care of me when the interrogations were really bad. When Suki and Chit Sang escaped I was put in maximum security and was fire blasted almost all the time." At this Chit Sang held me a little closer, "One year ago I managed to escape Boiling Rock with a completely flawless plan and now I'm here and was wondering if you could take my bending away." I had somehow managed to say all this in one breath and started inhaling deeply.

"So you were kidnapped?" The water tribe girl asked.

"Yes. And I'm sick of being dangerous."

"You don't look dangerous at all." The Avatar stated, "Why are so threatening?"

"Avatar Aang, I can read people's energy and bend it to fit my needs."

"What do you mean?" The Water Tribe girl asked.

"If I show you do you promise I won't be arrested?" I asked.

"I promise." The Water Tribe girl swore. I put my hands together and started twisting my fists and pulling them apart. I looked down and saw the steady stream of energy that I had pulled from the air. I fanned my fingers and thrust in the direction of both the Avatar and The Water Bender. Immedetly they both perked up and started twitching. After a few seconds I flexed my fingers in front of me. I pulled the energy out of the Water bender and the Avatar and they doubled over with exaustion. Then holding the little bit of energy I had in my hands I blew it toward the sleepy benders. They now stood up with the same amount of energy as before.

"That was amazing!"

"That was Energy Bending."

**a/n-there's a little bit of Mika's Story. Also that's how energy bending works.**


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

This was the first day Katara was allowing me to go out of the room I had been staying in. She had spent hours on my leg and somehow it still wasn't to her liking. It honestly felt better than it had ever felt before. I could move for more than twenty minutes without falling down. Between her water healing and me pulling the negative energy out of it, I was honestly happy with the state of my mobility.

I was walking around the courtyards when I came upon a particularly beautiful flower. Unfortunately, by it's energy level, I could tell it was only going to be beautiful for another day or so. I saw a tree that had a large amount of energy it and pulled a miniscule amount out of it. Holding it in the palm of my hand, I walked up to the flower and blew the energy away. When I looked at the flower again I saw what I had done.

"Crap. I scattered it."

"Scattered what?"

I turned around to see who was talking to me. I saw no one around. Assuming it must be the amount of change in scenery, I turned around and looked at what I had done. The, once, blood-red lily was now several different colors. It was the dark red that came with a wilting flower, light pink and orange, where it hadn't blossomed yet, and blue, which I don't know where that came from. It looked like a sunset on a flower. It was pretty, but in the knowledge that I had ruined the flower, I was distressed.

"Excuse me?" I turned around again and saw Avatar Aang. I fell into a reverent bow.

"Avatar Aang." I said solemnly.

"Ugh… Don't call me that." He whined. I thought it was strange for the most powerful man on the planet to whine but people think it strange that I'm a threat, so who am I to judge.

"What Aang?" Personally, I think Aang is an awesome name.

"No. Avatar." He responded with a grimace.

"But… Aren't you the Avatar?" If not I really need to get out of here before the army shows up.

"Yeah, but I would rather be just Aang."

"Oh… I'm sorry Ava… Aang."

"So what did you scatter?" He asked. I plucked the Lily off of the bush and showed him the Fire Lily I had screwed up.

"It was going to die soon and I wanted to save it." I said looking down in shame, "I scattered its energy."

"It's pretty." He said, taking it from my hand, "Do you mind if I have it?"

"Sure, It's ruined anyway." I told him, "Why do you want it?"

"These are Katara's favorite colors. It's the anniversary of when we met and I was going to get her something special but didn't have a chance to go into town. We're going out to dinner tonight though."

"I can make it so it will last forever."

"Umm… She lives at the South Pole." He said, looking at me like I was crazy, "Flowers don't last up there."

"Put it on the bench." He set it down with a skeptical look. I looked at the same tree I had used to play with the flower and pulled massive amounts of energy out of it, "You might want to step back." I told Aang, sweat dripping down my forehead. He took three steps backward, away from the bench with the flower on it. Unfortunately, a guard saw him walking backward.

"Hey, keep away from the Avatar." I saw the faceless guard coming at me. I took a fast shot at the flower on the bench and saw it radiate with energy. I dropped my hands to my sides.

"It will last forever in whatever conditions, provided you are cautious with it."

"You're coming with us Mika Te." The guard said, binding my hands together. I should've known I was going back to jail. Even from the Avatar, Promises mean nothing.

"Goodbye Avatar Aang."

***a/n-Poor Mika! She was just trying to help!**


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

**a/n this one is from Aang's POV**

"Zuko isn't there anything you can do?" I pleaded with the new Firelord. I can't believe Mika was sent back to prison. As soon as the guards hauled her off, I ran straight to Zuko, who was on a date with Mai, and demanded to talk to him, much to Mai's dismay.

"I'm sorry Aang. She's not only being sent to jail for attacking you," I opened my mouth to remind him that she wasn't attacking me but he cut me off, "but also for escaping from prison. She's dangerous Aang. When she escaped last time, she took out three fire nation guards. They were in the infirmary for three weeks and are still recovering from the attack by doing desk work. We can't have her running around the fire nation."

"Where are they sending her?" I asked. I know the Avatar is supposed to stay out of personal affairs but this was my fault.

"She's on the prison ship." He told me.

"What?" I was confused. If she was dangerous, why not send her back to Boiling Rock. It's supposed to be escape proof.

"It's a new prison we just created. Basically only for her. If she manages to escape her cell, she'll meet ocean. It's 100% escape proof."

"Oh." My face fell. I knew what was going to happen, "They're going to hurt her, aren't they?"

"They'll treat her like a prisoner in a maximum security prison."

"So they're going to hurt her?"

"Probably." Zuko gave me a sad smile, "I'm sorry Aang."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. It's mine."

**a/n- I know it was sad but it does get better. I'm sorry my lovely reviewers but Aang doesn't save Mika!**


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

**a/n- back to Mika**

The guards were leading me towards a set of stairs and I relized I was going to be staying where I lived in my first year of captivity. I was going to be staying in the palace. They are morons.

"You guys are really taking me to where I was originally imprisoned?" I asked the faceless guard.

"For now." He responded.

"Wow… I'm impressed. The fire nation is actually trying to let me escape."

"Oh no, we are making other arrangements for you." He shot back with an evil tone of voice. I knew that tone. It was usually accompanied by a fire blast to the legs but instead he just threw me into my old cell and slammed the door shut. I looked to the back wall and saw it:

_I, Mika Te, will keep my promise to my brother Jet. I will always be a Freedom Fighter._

I wish he could see me now. Nine years later and I'm still fighting. I'm a Freedom Fighter.

* * *

Jet lied. I can't fight through anything. I've been on this prison ship for one year, as far as I can guess. I thought they were mean to me in Boiling Rock, I was drop dead wrong. Now they have no reason to keep me alive and healthy. They don't want me as a weapon anymore. So it's terrible here. Although I do feel special. They created an entire prison ship for me. Ass holes.

"So, Little Mika Te, and how are we today?" The commander asked when he walked in.

"Well, by the happy grin on your face your life is good, so mine is quite obviously going to suck today." I responded with a sarcastic smile. He came over and stroked my face, which I responded by kicking his area.

"ooph… You'll regret that you little bitch." He tied my arms and legs apart and shot a giant blast of fire at my legs. However, due to my short stature, it ingulfed my whole body. He bent it away from my face. I did what any sane person would do. I screamed. I screamed loud. It seemed like forever but finally, he stopped, "Are you wondering why I never shoot your face?" I didn't respond but just shook and rolled into as much of a ball as I could, "When you do decide that the pain isn't worth it, I won't kiss a blackened face. You're too pretty for that." He leant over and squeezed my breast, untied my arms and legs, and walked out. I just rolled into a ball and waited for the next time he came in. I was done being a Freedom Fighter.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

I heard the ship pull into another port which could only mean the commander was going to go get drunk. Yah for me. That means he's going to be even more in the mood when he gets back. He's changed too. He doesn't ask and with a refusal, punish. He asks, and with a refusal, takes. The first guard who did this to me had the decency to knock me unconscious first. This guy ties me up and makes me watch. I heard the hatch door open and tightened within myself,

"Mika Te, How are we today?" His catch phrase. It's like he's pretending he gives a hoot. I responded in my usual way. I gathered every bit of saliva I had left and spat at his face. Yes, aim is still expert, "You better watch your manners young lady." He told me grabbing me roughly by the chin, "I'd hate for dinner to not come tonight." He stated with an evil smirk. He roughly pressed his lips against mine. I'd learned it was smarter to not struggle. He liked it. He placed his hand on my stomach and heated his hand, burning a hand print through my uniform and into my stomach. I opened my mouth to scream, which he took as an opportunity to hold my chin tighter and thrust his tounge into my mouth. With a final rough bite on my lip, he released me and left the room. I knew I wasn't getting fed. I knew I wasn't getting any water. And I knew he would be back.

* * *

Later that night, he came back. I was starting to drift to sleep. I guess that was my fault. I knew it was him by the stale alchohal smell in the room. He came over with ropes and tied me up. I was pretending to be asleep, hoping it would work. When I felt a hot slap to the face, I realized it hadn't.

"Wake up Bitch. You know what's going to happen." He had a drunken grin on his face and he started to lift my shirt off over my head. As soon as my small breasts came into view, he leant down and kneeded them roughly. I just shut my eyes and pictured Jet heroicly bursting through the door and saving me. I heard the rustle of clothes hitting the floor and sqeezed my eyes and let a tear escape.

"Now, Now Mika, crying isn't very sexy. That's all you're good for you know, being sexy." He slurred drunkenly, while pushing my skirt up around my navel. I felt the cold air of the room hit my hidden area. I hate this man. He climbed on top of me, once again roughly playing with my boobs. He thrust in and groaned. I held back a scream. He continued to thrust into me roughly. I felt him empty his seed inside of me, and I knew this was the time to semi-relax. I didn't have to worry about getting pregnant. I've never had a period. When Suki moved into Boiling Rock, she said it might be all of the stress I was under.

"Goodnight Mika." He slurred, "Sleep Tight." While I was ignoring the world, the Commander had untied me and thrown all my clothes at me. I got dressed and rolled into my ball. The liquor must have been good. I wasn't fire blasted tonight.

* * *

The next port we pulled into I didn't bother to care. I knew the routine. But I heard shouting on deck, and shot up. This can't be good. This can't be good at all.

~Up on Deck~

**a/n-This is from a third person view. Mika is locked below deck.**

"Commander Maiko, I demand to know where the prisoner is!"

"Fire Lord Zuko, The prisoner is in confinement like you asked."

"I had a tip that you were abusing your power as Commander. I gave you specific instructions on how to treat the prisoner and none of them were followed."

"I don't know where your tip came from but I promise that every instruction has been followed."

"He's lying." Toph replied from the railing.

"I know." Zuko responded.

"Where is she?" Katara asked. Commander Maiko looked straight ahead. Instead of questioning him further, she turned to one of the faceless guards and asked them, "Where is she?"

"Downstairs in the prison hold ma'am." He responded with a bow. Katara took off at a run toward the prison hold. She threw open the door and was disgusted by what she saw.

~Mika~

The light streaming into the room burned my eyes. I hadn't seen light since they locked me down here for good. I looked at the silloutte and saw a feminine figure. That's strange, there aren't any women on the boat.

"Mika Te, is that you?" I heard a wavering voice respond.

"Katara?" I tried to squint to get a better view of her. It was just too dim and I couldn't sit up to look.

"Yes, it's me." She responded, her voice still unsure. I felt a sigh of relief come over me, until I relized that if the Commander caught her, he would hurt her. Big time.

"You can't be here! It's too dangerous!" I told her. When she made no motion to leave, used all my energy to sit up, "Didn't you hear me? LEAVE!"

"Mika, we're here to break you out."

"NO. LEAVE!" I shot my arm out and used the last of my energy to throw her out of my cell before I blacked out.

~Katara's POV~

As my back collided with the wall, I saw Mika slump to the floor.

"Mika?" When she didn't respond I thought it was safe to go into the room again. I approached her limp form laying on the metal bunk, "Mika?" She was muttering under her breath,

"Not safe… Go… Hurt…Not safe" I bent water on to what I could see were the worst injuries.

"Oh Mika, I promise, this will all be over soon."

"Jet?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"No, It's Katara."

"Jet, don't let him hurt me. Don't let him touch me again." Mika was muttering. I don't know who Jet is, but he was obviously important.

"He won't touch you ever again."

"Katara…" I heard Aang yell from the hallway.

"I'm in here." I yelled, keeping my hands on Mika's chest.

"We have to get her out of here. The commander escaped."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, we need to get her isolated. How about the Northern Air Temple?" He told me while picking Mika up with ease.

"Yeah, Teo and the Mechanists will take care of her." By now we had reached the deck and Aang airbended all of us onto Appa. Within seconds we were heading toward the safety of the Northern Air Temple.

**~Author's Note~**

**Hey sorry for all the point of view changes in this chapter! I promise that it will calm down. It's just going to be in two Point of Views from now on. I'll make it clear when we will be changing.**


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

Teo

I was flying around on my glider when I saw a large figure in the distance. It wasn't a bird. Even from this distance I could tell it was too large. I spun in a few circles and loop-d-loops waiting for the object to get closer. It was a few minutes before it was close enough for me to realize it was Aang on Appa. I flew closer.

"Hey Aang," I yelled, with a giant smile on my face, "What's up?" I looked closer into the saddle and saw everyone riding was wearing a worried look. I looked to Katara and saw she cuddling a blanket shrouded person.

"Teo, do you have any healers?"

"Yeah, land and I'll take you to her." I was now a little worried about the person in the blanket. We all landed at the temple and other residents grabbed my glider off. Aang had climbed off of Appa and was handing me the person in the blanket.

"Get her help as fast as possible!" I took her carefully and lay her on my lap. At high speeds I took off for the infirmary. I knew the way by muscle memory so I took the time to look down at the girl in my arms.

By her tiny size she had to be young, no older than ten, and weighed almost nothing. She was semi-conscious and looking at me with half-lidded, golden brown eyes. Her hair was a strange yellow and was extremely matted. Someone had just pulled it into a knot on top of her head. I noticed that she was shivering, so on the next long ramp I pulled the blanket tighter around her. Her only response was to snuggle in tighter to my chest. When I reached the infirmary I looked around for Min, the healer.

"Teo, What are you doing here? You didn't get your bandages wet again did you?" I heard from behind me.

"Min, Avatar Aang just brought this girl up for you to look at."

"Oh Dear." Min exclaimed, pulling the weightless girl from my arms and laying her on a bed. She started fussing around her but I couldn't see what she was doing.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked. I don't know why I was so worried. It's not like I knew her or anything. But the golden eyes…

"I don't know. I've never seen a teenager that weighs this little or a person with this many burns."  
"Teenager? She's just a little kid." There is no way that the tiny girl was over ten. I barely heard a mumbling coming from the bed she was laying on, before Min started laughing, "What!" I hate being out of the loop.

"She said she's fifteen, and then called you a very rude name."

"Oh." Clearly this girl was a force to be reckoned with.

"Now I have to treat her, so OUT!" To avoid Min's wrath I rolled out of there as fast as possible.

Fifteen. I don't believe it. She's fifteen. As I rolled away to see if Aang was still here, I couldn't get those golden brown eyes out of my head.

* * *

Mika

I woke up to someone calling my name quietly. Or it may have been loudly, I don't know. I opened my eyes slowly to a bright blur of color. I felt someone touching my stomach and started swinging,

"Mika, Mika it's me Katara. You're safe now." I tried to sit up but someone was holding my shoulders.

"LET GO!!!" I screamed, "LET ME GO!!!" I didn't want anyone touching me. It was then I felt something furry touch against my hand and I started petting it. I heard it let out a tiny chirp. I calmed down in the knowledge that I wasn't alone. I had a feeling that whatever the furry thing was it was practically defenseless. It too, relied on cunning to escape dangerous situations. A few moments later I blacked out but not before I heard a female, 'Thanks Momo.'

* * *

The next time I woke up I was being lifted off of wherever I was resting and being placed in the care of a boy in a wheelie chair.

"Get her there as fast as possible." I heard the avatar exclaim. Get me where? Where was the wheelie boy taking me? But before I could ponder on these questions, he was off. The boy seemed to know his way because he used the time to look down at me. I looked back at him with half-conscious eyes.

He had brown hair, like most people in the Earth Kingdom. It was pulled up in the typical Earth kingdom style, a little pony-tail, but his hair wasn't long enough, so most hung down on his neck. His eyes weren't small, but they weren't big either. They were a hazel color, but leaned more toward green. He had the start of a chiseled, post-pubescent, face, but still retained some of the boyish plumpness.

For some reason I started shivering. I tried to pull the blanket tighter but my arms were too heavy. He must have felt me shivering because at the next ramp he pulled the blanket tighter around me. I was a little warmer but nuzzled into his chest because I didn't think it was fair that I was freezing cold and he was really warm.

We had reached a bright room, and the boy stopped and appeared to be looking for someone.

""Teo, What are you doing here? You didn't get your bandages wet again did you?" I heard, but I couldn't tell from where. Teo, is that the boy's name?

"Min, Avatar Aang just brought this girl up for you to look at." I cringed at mention of the Avatar. He may be the keeper of the peace, but I hate him.

"Oh Dear." The woman exclaimed, easily lifting me from Teo's arms. She walked a short distance and placed me on a bed. I snuggled a little before she started to fuss over my exposed arms and legs.

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard Teo ask in the distance. I was going to black out soon.

"I don't know. I've never seen a teenager that weighs this little or a person with this many burns." I'm proud that, even though I'm only four foot something, the healer still knew I was a teenager.  
"Teenager? She's just a little kid." I'm unhappy he didn't. I decided to let him know how much of a teenager I am.

"I'm fifteen Jackass." I mumbled weakly. I doubt he heard me but the healer, who I think is named Min, did hear me, and laughed.

"What!" Yeah, you wish you knew.

"She said she's fifteen, and then called you a very rude name." So ha!

"Oh."

"Now I have to treat her, so OUT!" I appreciated that. Min then leaned over me, "Dear, my name is Min and you're at the Northern Air Temple. I need to treat you for burns and to do that I need to look under your shirt and skirt. Is this okay?" I felt relieved that she had asked. I weakly mumbled a reply,

"Yeah, no one else."

"Of course. What's under there is yours and yours alone." If only she knew.

**a/n Well there ya go! It will get happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

Teo

I'd been going back to visit the new, weightless, teenager everyday since she was brought in and today was no different. As I wheeled my way toward the infirmary, my thoughts were plagued, once again, by thoughts of those golden brown eyes.

I rolled in and saw her laying on the bed she had been in since I brought her here. She looked a little better. Some of the burns were going away and her cheeks were getting some color. She was really pretty.

I took my normal spot at her bedside and had a great view of her gorgeous profile. I looked her up and down again like I did every day. That's when I saw it. Her nightshirt was very loose on her and because of that her right breast was hanging out. I know I should call for Min but I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I'm a fifteen year old boy after all. When she groaned in her sleep it seemed to snap me out of my trance and I rolled away to go get Min to put everything back where it goes.

After Min had *cough * fixed things, I went back over and sat by her bed. When she started to groan again I figured she was just dreaming, but her eyes started to open weakly and she slid up and looked around, before her eyes landed on me. She studied me with a confused look, like she was trying to figure out who I was by just looking.

"Hi." I said with a smile. She just looked at me, still trying to figure everything out, "I'm Teo." Then she finally spoke,

"Am I dead?" I was shocked by her question.

"No… Why would you think that?" After my response she started to look around again,

"Am I in prison?" This question shocked me even more than the last.

"No. You're in the infirmary at the Northern Air Temple." I told her, now wearing a confused look, "Aang and Katara brought you here, don't you remember?" She just shook her head and studied her surroundings, taking short, rapid looks everywhere. It was like she was trying to memorize the room,

"What's your name?" I asked. Hey, I've been watching her for a week, I think I get to know her name.

"Mika Te." She responded shortly and quietly.

"That's pretty." I told her because by the look on her face she didn't think so. She looked up at me with a curious look on her face,

"Who are you?" She asked me in the same tone that she had told me her name.

"I'm Teo. My dad and I were Earth Kingdom refugees. We found this place and made it home along with a bunch of other refugees. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your story?"

"I'm dangerous." She replied before turning over and laying down, signaling the end of the conversation. I made a quick stop to Min to tell her that Mika had woken up and then rolled out. I decided to go the stables where Aang was probably visiting Appa.

"Hey Aang!" I saw him petting the giant sky bison, "Hey Appa!" Appa groaned in response, while Aang turned and looked at me,

"Hey Teo, how's Mika?" I thought about my last visit to the infirmary,

"Awake." I responded, "A little confused, but awake."

"That's great!" He responded. He seemed as though a giant weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Yeah. Hey Aang, Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He turned and fully looked down at me.

"What's her story?"

"What?"

"I asked her what her story was and all she told me was she was dangerous. Why?" I have a right to stick my nose where it doesn't belong. I'm 15.

"It's not so much she's dangerous, as that because of the type of bender she is, she has the potential to be dangerous…"

"What's the difference?"

"Mika doesn't want to be dangerous. She refused to submit to being a weapon for the fire nation and was imprisoned for ten years."

"What kind of bender is she?"

"I don't think I should tell you…"

"Please Aang…" He sighed and leaned down to my ear,

"She's an Energy Bender…"

Mika

I was having the same dream I had all the time. At this point I wasn't sure if it was even a dream. But all I know is that there are periods of complete darkness, interrupted by a figure sitting beside me, watching intently. I should be scared of the figure, but instead I was comforted by it.

It was during one of the dark periods that I started to think about the Commander and the prison ship. I calmed down when the light figure was sitting beside me again. At this point I was sick of the nightmare and wanted to know who this guy was, so I used every bit of energy I had to open my eyes and sit up.

I blinked a few times as the brightness of the room assaulted my eyes. When they had adjusted, I looked around curiously, taking in the room I was in. I was a hospital. I had to be dreaming. I haven't been to a hospital since I was five. I turned my head to the side and my eyes landed on a boy in a wheelie chair. I just looked at him curiously. He looked familer, but I couldn't figure out from where.

"Hi. I'm Teo." The name sounded familer but I still couldn't remember where I knew him from. I wasn't ready to surrender my name yet so I decided to question him a little further.

"Am I dead?" He appeared shocked, but I found it to be a very logical question. After all, the last thing I remember is the prison ship.

"No… Why would you think that?" I decided to ignore his question and ask another way.

"Am I in prison?" he seemed even more shocked by this question and hesitantly responded,

"No. You're in the infirmary at the Northern Air Temple." He looked confused at the fact that I didn't know this, "Aang and Katara brought you here, don't you remember?" I just shook my head and looked around the room for possible escape routes, in case of emergency. Confident that I had a pretty ease route planned out, I looked down at my hands.

"What's your name?" Teo asked me. I could feel his gaze on me but didn't look up.

"Mika Te." I looked down again in shame. I hate who I am.

"That's pretty." He told me and I snapped my head up at him. Alright, who is this boy?

"Who are you?" I told him quietly.

"I'm Teo. My dad and I were Earth Kingdom refugees. We found this place and made it home along with a bunch of other refugees. What about you?" He told me all of this in one breath. That's when I relized he had asked about me. I was scared when I replied,

"What about me?"

"What's your story?" Teo responded happily.

"I'm dangerous." I told him before laying back down and turning over. I hoped he would get the hint I wasn't in a talking mood. I heard him roll away and then I heard footsteps heading my way.

"Mika, Dear?" I heard an old, kind voice ask.

"Yes?" I responded and sat up, wincing a little.

"My name is Min and I've been taking care of you. Do you want to wash up and change clothes?" I nodded and she helped me out of bed and across the room to a washing basin. After handing me a rag and a comb, she walked off. A few moments later she returned with what looked like a brown and white striped, long sleeved shirt, a white jumper that went over top, and a pair of black leggings. She handed them to me, "I'm sorry we don't have anything more suited for a girl your age. You're so small, none of the hand-me-downs would fit you. We had to go younger." I just looked at the clothes in my arms and then looked up at Min,

"These are mine?" I had tears in my eyes. I haven't had my own clothes since I was five and even then we stole them off of a clothes line.

"Of course, you couldn't go around wearing that ragged blanket of an outfit you came in wearing. That nightdress is yours as well. I promise after a little good food, they'll fit just right" I couldn't hold it back any longer. I kept my new clothes tucked in one arm and threw the other around Min. She hugged me back, "Now you wash up and get dressed and then we'll tackle that hair of yours." She bustled off and I smiled. I dipped the rag into the water and washed my face, hands and feet. Those were basiclly the only parts of my body that weren't bandaged. After that I ducked behind the changing curtain and removed my nightdress. I pulled on the black leggings and put on the brown and white shirt. From the cut, I could tell it was a boys shirt, but I didn't care. Finally, I pulled the jumper on top and stepped out. I went and found Min in the corner and she smiled at me,

"Don't we look like a young lady?" I smiled back and blushed. I don't think I've ever blushed in my life. "Now give me that comb. This may hurt." She tore at the tangles for two hours, distracting me by telling me about her family. They had also been torn apart by the fire nation. When the pulling finally stopped, she pulled me up and told me to go look in the mirror. I did what she said and what I saw brought tears to my eyes. She had pulled my akward yellow hair into a braid on the back of my neck and braided some sky blue ribbon in as well. The same kind she used to tie the end of the braid. The clothes she had given me made me look like a citizen of the Earth Kingdom, instead of a maximom security prisoner of the Fire Nation. After washing away the ten years of grime, my alabaster skin seemed to glow and my giant, golden eyes were twinkling.

"I'm pretty."

**a/n: I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay!**


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

Teo

The next day I decided to go flying on my glider instead of visiting Mika right away. I needed to clear my head from what Aang had told me. As a few other residents strapped the glider onto my chair, I pulled my goggles down over my eyes. A few moments later I was soaring through the sky, laughing the whole time. I remembered when I was traveling the Earth kingdom with Hakoda. They had the nerve to call me crippled? I can fly. I laugh at gravity. I'm equal up here. In fact, I'm better. In the air, people look to me for tips and tricks. On earth I'm crippled. In the air, I'm a master.

I looked down to the temple and saw a flash of yellow hair. I looked closer and locked eyes with Mika. She had been watching me. What was she doing out here? Isn't she sick? I felt her eyes on me, even from this distance, and immediately wanted to impress her. I started pulling out my best moves, loop-de-loops, spirals, tornados, and felt her eyes on me the whole time. I felt the need to look back down to see if she was still watching, and saw her talking to some other boy. Than, the air temple's resident ladies man. Or so he thinks. I decided to fly down to make sure that Than kept his grimy hands off of my… Mika.

Upon landing, a few giggly girls came and helped me with my glider and I threw them a quick smile and a thank you. I wasn't oblivious to the fact that girls thought I was good looking. I rolled up to where Mika and Than were talking. I was able to catch a little of there conversation,

"So… I haven't seen you around here." Than flirted smoothly, trying to get a response from Mika.

"No. You haven't." She responded coolly. I could tell she wasn't buying his cool man speech.

"So… what's your name?" she didn't say anything and I decided to make my entrance.

"Hey Than. What's up?" I told him with a humorous grin. I could tell he didn't appreciate me busting in on his action,  
"Go away Teo! Big boys are playing!" He mumbled from the side of his mouth. He was trying to be quiet but by the grin on Mika's face I could tell she heard him.

"Hi Teo. I saw you gliding." Mika was now, much to Than's displeasure, giving me all of her attention.

"Yeah, Yeah Teo's amazing on his glider." Than said, trying to get Mika to look at him, "I'm not half bad either." What a lie. Than won't even get off of the ground on his glider. Mika seemed to see through the fib as well.

"I'd love to see you sometime." She said, rolling her eyes. Than finally admitted defeat and walked away and I took his place beside Mika.

"How are you feeling?" She was bandaged practically everywhere and bruised where she wasn't.

"Better. I feel better now that I'm clean." I took a closer look at her and realized she was wearing new clothes. She had on a pair of black leggings and a white dress. Under the dress was a brown and white shirt that looked familiar.

"You look better." Her hair was brushed and braided and her face was clean. As I said this a light pink tint appeared on her face.

"You're really good on your glider. I wish I could do that." She said with a wistfully, looking out at the other flyers.

"Maybe when you recover I can teach you…" I started but stopped when I started thinking about teaching her to hold a glider. I would wrap my arms around her and she would turn and smile at me…

"That sounds great. I don't know if I can hold one though." She said, holding up one of her bony arms. I looked closer at her shirt and saw the 'T' etched in sleeve. It was mine from when I was little. I don't know why, but the idea of her wearing my clothes, even if I haven't worn it for years, made me want to find a back hallway of the temple and kiss her senseless.

"I like your new outfit. I think that shirt used to be mine." I told her with a smile. Mika smiled back,

"Well, you're not getting it back." She shot me a tiny smile to tell me she was joking.

"I wasn't asking. It looks good on you." I turned bright red after letting this slip out of my mouth. I looked at her and saw that she was smiling at me with another pink tinge. Her golden eyes locked on mine and I got lost…

"TEO!" I heard my dad calling and sighed, "I need to check the brakes on your chair." He then saw I was talking to Mika and walked over. This is going to be fun, "Hello dear, My name is Minh, Teo's father and the mad scientist behind the whole temple." He stuck his hand out and she shook it.

"I'm Mika Te, sir." I laughed out loud. No one has ever called my father sir. They both looked at me and Mika blushed. I immediately felt bad.

"I think what my son was trying to say was that I'm certainly not a sir." I nodded furiously.

"Yes sir." My father gave her a pointed look, but had a smile on his face so she wouldn't think he was mad. "Sorry." She added with an embarrassed blush.

"Now come Teo. We need to look at that break. The way you ride that thing…" My dad was talking as he walked off so I couldn't catch the end. Mika stood up at the same time that I had begun to roll of,

"Where you going?" I asked, really just wanting to talk to her some more.

"Back to the infirmary. My legs are starting to hurt and I better go while I can still make it." She responded, smiling.

"Can I take you there?" I asked. Please say yes…

"Sure. I'd appreciate that." She gave me a look and we started off in silence. As we walked down one of the tunnels of the temple toward the infirmary, we started quizzing each other. I learned her favorite color was green, favorite food was watermelon and rice, (a regional dish apparently, She said she would make it for me.) she had one brother, who was older, and that she hated her hair. I told her I think her hair is cute. We were about half way back to the infirmary when her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. I pulled on my brakes and popped up the arm rest that I use to get out and automatically leaned over her.

"Mika, Mika, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She tried to stand up but couldn't make it. I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into my chair. She just looked at me with her big gold eyes,

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" She looked helpless and scared.

"Never. I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you." I told her, and I meant it.

Mika

~Chapter 10~

Teo

I was sitting in the infirmary and Min was looking at the handprint on my stomach. She was making little sounds of disapproval and I had my head down in shame. She saw this and realized that I was ashamed. Her response was to smack me on the arm.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing my forearm, "What was that for?"

"Every time I see you look ashamed of a mark on your body, I'm going to smack you. You have nothing to be ashamed of." She told me with a glare. I like Min. She forces me to forgive myself. She reminds me of Jet.

"Okay." There was a pause when she was rubbing a cream on my stomach, "Min?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think today I could go explore the temple a little?"

"Yes, but if your legs start hurting you come right back here."

"Yes ma'am." I jumped off of the chair I had been standing on and ran out the door,

"Slow down!" I pretended not to hear Min's warning and continued to run.

I reached the outside of the temple and found a bench to sit on. I looked up at the sky and saw several people on gliders. One of them caught my eye. Teo was in his chair with a glider on top. For a split second we locked eyes and then he, and even I know this, started showing off. He was swirling in circles and doing flips and tricks. I watched him until another boy came up and sat beside me. He was good looking, but not like Teo. He looked at me and smiled and I just looked back up in the air, only to discover Teo wasn't flying anymore,

"Hey." He threw casually, his voice cracking at the same time.

"Hi." I respond, not interested in what he was saying.

"So… I haven't seen you around here." The boy said, trying to be sly.

"No. You haven't." I responded coolly. I could tell it was bothering him that I wasn't buying his cool man act.

"So… what's your name?" I didn't say anything and Teo decided to make an entrance.

"Hey Than. What's up?" He said with a giant grin. It was bothering Than that Teo came in. I was happy though.

"Go away Teo! Big boys are playing!" He mumbled from the side of his mouth. He was trying to be quiet but he wasn't very good at it. I was grinning but trying not to laugh.

"Hi Teo. I saw you gliding." Much to Than's displeasure I decided to give Teo all of my attention.

"Yeah, Yeah Teo's amazing on his glider." Than said, trying to get me to pay attention to him, "I'm not half bad either." He's a liar.

"I'd love to see you sometime." I said with a sarcastic tone and rolled my eyes. Than finally admitted defeat and walked away. Teo rolled up beside me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I've never had anyone be concerned for me.

"Better. I feel better now that I'm clean." I was wearing my new outfit and had washed my face and brushed my hair again.

"You look better." My face turned warm at this comment

"You're really good on your glider. I wish I could do that." I looked out at the sky, thinking about flying. That would be great.

"Maybe when you recover I can teach you…"

"That sounds great. I don't know if I can hold one though." I told him, showing him a bony arm..

"I like your new outfit. I think that shirt used to be mine." He said smiling. I smiled back.

"Well, you're not getting it back." I told him. I was serious. No way is he taking this from me.

"I wasn't asking. It looks good on you." After he said this we both turned bright red. We locked eyes and I got lost in his deep brown eyes.

"TEO!" I heard a man with crazy hair and sparse eyebrows calling, "I need to check the brakes on your chair." He saw Teo was talking to me and walked over, "Hello dear, My name is Minh, Teo's father and the mad scientist behind the whole temple." He stuck his hand out and I shook it hesitantly.

"I'm Mika Te, sir." Teo laughed out loud and Minh and I turned and looked at him. I turned scarlet.

"I think what my son was trying to say was that I'm certainly not a sir." Teo was nodding furiously.

"Yes sir." Minh gave me a pointed look, but had a smile on his face so I didn't think he was mad. "Sorry." She added with an embarrassed blush.

"Now come Teo. We need to look at that break. The way you ride that thing…" Teo was beginning to roll away and my legs were beginning to get sore. I decided it was time to go back to Min,

"Where you going?" Teo asked with a sideways look.

"Back to the infirmary. My legs are starting to hurt and I better go while I can still make it." I responded, smiling.

"Can I take you there?" Teo asked, with an eager look on his face. I couldn't say no.

"Sure. I'd appreciate that." We started off in silence. As we walked down one of the tunnels of the temple toward the infirmary, we started quizzing each other. I learned his favorite color was blue, favorite food was roast duck but he didn't get it often, he was an only child, and when I told him I hated my hair he made me blush scarlet by telling me he thought it was cute. We were about half way back to the infirmary when my legs gave out on me and I met the floor. Teo was almost instantly leaning over me.

"Mika, Mika, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I tried to stand, but fell right back down. Next thing I knew he had grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his lap,

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" I asked, all my old fears returning.

"Never. I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you." He said. And I believed him.

**A/n- This chapter is very long and took a long time to write. I might not update as quick next time. Meaning of the names.**

**THAN-Brilliant MINH-Bright**


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

Teo

It had been three weeks since Mika woke up. We had done everything from exploring the temple's hidden rooms, to just sitting outside and talking. Everyday that went by, her face gained more and more color. She was getting really healthy so I thought today would be the perfect day to ask her on a trip to the village. We could take gliders down and get lunch and explore the market. We would hold hands and at the end of the day…

I rolled into the infirmary and saw that Mika was still asleep. I went over to her bed and saw her frowning in her sleep. I brushed a piece of hair out of her face and she relaxed visablly. I ran my fingertips against her cheekbone and Mika's eyes fluttered open.

"Hi." I whispered. She gave me a sleepy smile and my heart sped up.

"Hi."

"I didn't mean to wake you up." In all honesty I was enjoying watching her sleep. It's when she was the easiest to read.

"It's okay. How long have you been there?" Her eyebrows were furrowed, like she was trying to figure me out and, if possible, my heart sped up more.

"Not long." I told her, "I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the village today?" She sat up and pulled the blanket in front of her chest and I couldn't help but remember when I got a quick view of her breast. My pants got tighter and I had to think of things that were very unattractive. The thing that got it was Min in a swimsuit.

"How do you get there?" She was looking at me with her confused, sleepy look. I love that look.

"You said you wished you could glide?" I told her with a devious look. Her face moved from confused to cautious in a record ten seconds.

"Yeah…" Mika responded carefully.

"Get ready and meet me outside." I said with finality before rolling out of the infirmary, giving her no chance to ask questions.

* * *

I was digging through the closet where the spare gliders are kept and couldn't find an adult glider, the only kind that would make it down to the village, that was small enough for her. I could barely find a kids one. I'll have to talk to my dad about that. The possiblitys finally hit me. We could not go, or we could both take my glider. If she sat on my lap it wouldn't be a problem, but a matter of whether she would do it or not.

I rolled back out to the main platform after talking to my dad about going to the village today and making Mika a glider. He said he had to finish some plans Sokka sent him first but then he would get right on it. I looked around the main plaza, where Mika and I always meet in the morning and saw that while I was searching through gliders, Than had found Mika and was now making her flush scarlet. My heart dropped and I rolled over. Mika was smiling, but she wasn't smiling at me. She was giving Than a smile while he wore a self-satisfied smile. I caught bits and pieces of their conversation,

"So, do you want to hang out today?" Than asked, with a winning grin.

"I'm supposed to go to the village with Teo today." Ha. "Maybe another time?" She asked as she raked her hands through her hair, that was falling on her shoulders in golden waves. Damn.

"Definetly." Than responded. He saw me rolling over and shot me a wink. I just glared at him, which made him smile wider. Mika saw me and smiled brightly.

"Are you ready to go?" She seemed really excited and it killed me to know that I would have to kill the joy.

"We have a problem. All of the gliders are too big for you." Her face visably dropped and I wanted to hug her and not let anything hurt her. Especially since this time it was me.

"It's okay. Min said she had work she could use my help with." Her disappointment was obvious and I decided to offer Plan B.

"My dad said he would make you a glider. But until then…" I rolled off and got my glider strapped on. I came back over and grabbed her hand. I pulled her into my lap and before she could protest, pulled my goggles down and took off.

* * *

We were flying through the sky. I was laughing, filled with the joy and thrill that always comes with gliding. Mika, however, had her head in the crook of my neck and was clutching the front of my shirt for dear life. I felt her warm breath on my neck and my pants, again, got tighter. Min in a swimsuit, Min in a Swimsuit.

I landed on a cliff, that was high enough that we could take off again but close enough to the ground that we could just walk (or roll) to the village, and took my goggles off. I looked down at Mika and noticed the position she was in. She had one leg on each side of my lap, straddling me. She looked up at me with big, brown eyes.

"Is it over?" Her face was so close to mine that I felt the words on my face. All I could do was nod. I placed one of my rough hands on her smooth face and leaned a little closer. Her eyes closed and I pressed my lips to hers, ready to pull away at any moment. She gave a tiny moan and pushed up against me. I pulled her closer, my hands on the small of her back, making their way up. Her hands moved from my chest and slowly up and around my neck, playing with the hair she found there. My pants got tighter and I pushed my tounge out to touch her lower lip. Her mouth opened and I explored her mouth freely. We continued like this for around five minutes, or five hours, I lost track of time, until air became essential. We just stared out each other with our foreheads pressed against each other. I was in a state of euphoria. Take that Than! I couldn't think of anything to say, so I said the one thing I could think to say,

"I think I might love you."

"I think I might love you too." And I kissed her again.

Mika

This has to be a nightmare. I'm back on the prison ship. There are no doors or windows in my cell and I couldn't think of any way to escape. Next thing I know, I'm in the hallway of the ship, although I don't know how I got here. I ran to the deck as fast as my tiny legs would take me. On arrival, I find that the ship isn't floating on ocean, but a sea of blue fire. The new fire lord, Fire Lord Zuko, is standing at the front of the ship and laughing evilly. Then everything went black. Even stranger, an amazingly bright, but contained, light came and sat beside me. The fingers of the figure brushed against my face and my eyes fluttered open to reveal my self in the infirmary. Teo was sitting beside me with a sheepish smile. I gave him a sleepy grin.

"Hi." He said softly.

"Hi."

"I didn't mean to wake you up." I'm glad he did. He got me out of that nightmare.

"It's okay. How long have you been there?" I don't know why I asked. He was there as long as the bright light was in my dream.

"Not long, I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the village today?" He asked me. I sat up and pulled the blanket with me to cover my chest. Although I had gained weight, my nightdress was still around eighty times too big on me. I'm not showing Teo all that.

"How do you get there?" I was a little curious. All I'd seen of this place is what Teo had showed me of the temple.

"You said you wished you could glide?" He said with a miscivious smile. And now I'm worried.

"Yeah…" I responded carefully.

"Get ready and meet me outside." Teo said before rolling out, not giving me a chance for questions.

I shook my head and swung my legs off of the bed. I walked over to the changing screen and got dressed in the outfit Min had scrounged up for me, including Teo's shirt. I slid on the brown flats that Min had. They were her daughters and I was reluctant to take them, but she simply sighed and put them on for me. She makes me think of my Mommy. What I remember at least.

"And where are we going today?" Min asked from around the corner. I went over the wash basin and cleaned my face.

"Teo wants to take me down to the village." I told her, excited. I always get excited when it comes to Teo.

"Oh, another date?" Min asked, knowingly.

"It's not a date. We're just friends." I said, a little downcast. I would never tell him, but I want to be more than friends.

"Mmm…" Min hummed before doing her bustle walk away, checking beds and adjusting jars.

* * *

Now that I was clean and dressed I went out to the main courtyard of the temple to wait for Teo. It's where we met every day. I sat down on a bench and Than walked up to me,

"So you and Teo, huh?" He said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" My scarlet face was giving away that I knew exactly what he was talking about. Than just grinned at me.

"So do you want to make him jealous?" Than was smirking, "I bet he'd make his move." I smiled a little. "Your smile says yes! Follow my lead." He turned off the self-satisfied, I'm-smart-I-figured-it-out, attitude and moved to his cool guy smooth he used when I first met him, shooting a look over my shoulder. "So, do you want to hang out today?" Than asked me with a giant grin and an ornery look in his eyes.

"I'm supposed to go to the village with Teo today."I could play along. I acted nervous, raking my hands through my gold hair. "Maybe another time?"

"Definetly." Than responded, shooting someone over my shoulder a wink. Immeditly I knew it was Teo. I spun around and grinned at him. Partially due to the fact that he was glaring in the direction Than had just departed from.

"Are you ready to go?"

"We have a problem. All of the gliders are too big for you." Sad. Why did I have to completely miss puberty?

"It's okay. Min said she had work she could use my help with." Min had been teaching me some basic healing.

"My dad said he would make you a glider." I brightened up immedietly. "But until then…" Teo rolled away and I just stared in the direction he had retreated to. He rolled back over with his glider on. He pulled his goggles down and grabbed my hand, pulling me into his lap. I grabbed the front of his shirt as he flew off.

* * *

I had my head tucked into the crook of Teo's neck and was shaking. The mechanist didn't need to make me a glider, I wasn't ever doing this again. Teo seemed to be having a great time. He was laughing it up and was beginning to get an errection. Shortly after we landed. I looked up at Teo, still shaky.

"Is it over?" Teo just nodded and leaned closer, placeing a hand on my face. It was warm and rough on my face and I closed my eyes. Teo pressed his lips lightly against mine. I'd never been kissed like this. When Jet kissed me it was sweet and caring, but he was my brother and there was no romantic affection, and when a guard kissed me it was forced and painful, but with Teo it was… I can't even describe it. I pressed myself tighter against his chest, grabbing tighter to his shirt. He moved his hands to the small of my back and they roamed around. I moved my hands from his chest to up around his neck and played with the hairs that sat there. He moaned and pressed his tounge against my bottom lip. I let him roam my mouth freely for a few minutes, or a few hours, until we had to breath. We pulled apart and leaned forward so our foreheads were touching. I felt his breath on my face.

"I think I might love you." I grinned.

"I think I might love you too." I responded before Teo leaned in and kissed me again.

~*~

A man was standing on the cliff where a glider chair was about to land. He was staring intently at the girl riding on a boys lap. When they approached the cliff where he was, he jumped into a small bush. He watched the two teens kiss on the cliff and profess their love. He got angry as they rolled away after removing the glider. He glared,

"Don't get too comfy Mika Te."


End file.
